


Chasing Thrills

by SleuthNimbus



Series: Max Exposure [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Masturbation, Max likes being bullied by Victoria, Mockery, Nude Photos, Pegging, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Victoria likes bullying Max, crawling, foot kissing, sexual Thanos fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthNimbus/pseuds/SleuthNimbus
Summary: Max is riding high from her earlier exploits, but her mood soon changes when she encounters Victoria snooping where she doesn't belong. However, this doesn't mean Max can't turn the situation to her own advantage...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: Max Exposure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999240
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the end of my first Life Is Strange story 'Max Exposure' and focuses on Max's interactions with Victoria.

When Max entered her room and saw Victoria sitting on her bed with a smug look on her face she knew something was wrong. Then she saw a Polaroid photo in Victoria's hands and her heart fell into her stomach. She knew exactly what was wrong.

Max opened her mouth to demand the picture back but Victoria cut her off before she was able.

"So, Max, what's _this_!" She waved the photo at Max and confirmed Max's fears. It was the picture she'd taken of herself on her exhibitionist adventure. The one of her, naked and smiling, in front of the crowd of gawking onlookers.

"Here I was looking for my lost camera," Victoria continued, "I thought maybe you'd stolen it to replace your crappy old one, so I decided to check in your room. Well, I might not have found my camera but this is _just_ as good. Great editing job, Max. Is that your actual body or did you Photoshop your face onto someone else's?"

Inwardly, Max breathed a sigh of relief. Victoria was mocking her, but at least she didn't realise it was a real photo. Still, her having it was bad news. Max considered rewinding time to stop Victoria from finding it, but she didn't know when Victoria had entered her room or how long she'd been there.

Victoria sauntered over. "I can imagine this is pretty embarrassing for you Max. Must be pretty humiliating for you that I found it. Imagine how bad it would feel if _everyone_ got to see it."

Max froze up. Some of her more masochistic feelings were making this experience a confusing one. A small part of her _did_ like the idea of people seeing the photo... But this time that side of her was greatly overwhelmed by abject terror and a desire for her photo _not_ to be revealed.

It was all very well going on randy escapades in carefully selected moments where she could rewind time. She was secure and in full control in those. It gave her confidence and let her enjoy this experience. But she was far from in control here and her over-riding feeling was fear, not arousal.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm not gonna show anybody..." Victoria said.

Max's heart leapt.

"...  _If_ ..."

Max's heart sank back down again.

"... You get down on your knees and beg me not to." Said Victoria, folding her arms smugly. Max just stared at her. Victoria tapped her foot. "I'm waiting, Max."

Slowly, Max sank down to her knees. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. She lowered her head.

"P-please, Victoria-" Max began.

"Louder, Max." Instructed Victoria. "I can't hear you."

Max cleared her throat.

"Please, Victoria. I'm begging you. Please give the picture back to me." She looked up at Victoria from the floor, her pleading eyes staring into those of her tormentor.

"Hmmm... That was pretty good, Max. You're good at begging." Victoria conceded. "Tell you what. Kiss my feet and  I'll give you back your photo."

Max's face flushed. She looked down at Victoria's bare feet, at her pedicured, red painted nails and then back up at Victoria's smirking visage. Something stirred behind her breast, a familiar feeling. Within the fear, within the humiliation, she was beginning to become aroused by this subjugation. She ignored it. This wasn't the time. This was real. Not one of her time-adventures, not some fantasy conjured up from the depths of her imagination. She needed that picture back.

Slowly, Max lowered herself down further. Victoria smiled and moved one of her feet forward. Max put her lips to it for a moment, kissing the foot before rising back up.

"Come on now, Max, just a peck? You can do better than that." Max looked up at Victoria once more. She was painfully aware of how hard she was blushing right now and moreover, she was becoming even more aware of a wetness between her legs. Victoria just looked back with that same sardonic smirk on her face.

Max went back to kiss Victoria's foot again, pressing her lips firmly  enough  against it  that it  left a little wet mark upon the foot after she was done this time. That seemed to satisfy Victoria.

"That's more like it. Fine, I think you've earned this" She said.

She held out the picture. Max stood and cautiously reached out to take it, expecting some sort of trick. To her surprise, there was none. Victoria handed the photo over without fuss.

"Well, that was fun. Almost makes me feel better about my camera going missing.  S o long Max. Try not to  fantasise about my feet too hard after I'm gone ." Victoria turned to leave.

Max's surprise had not left her, nor had her suspicion of trickery.

"Victoria, wait!" Max called out. Victoria turned, her hand on the doorknob.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you... Take a picture of this photo with your phone or something?" Max asked. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Victoria snorted. "No, Max. I have better things to do than to steal elicit images of your naked body. And believe it or not, I'm not so much of a bitch that I'd send around a picture  _that_ graphic all over the school . I just wanted to poke some fun at you and get a little blackmail material in case you ever started annoying me. I think the  fact that I can say that you grovell ed and kiss ed my feet when I found your nudes will do nicely." She finished, smugly

"Oh..." Was all Max could say. Victoria shook her head and turned, walking out of the room. Before she shut the door, she turned back. "Hey Max...? Try locking up your nudes next time, dummy." Then the door clicked back shut.

Max was alone, the photo clasped in her hands. Her heart was beating fast and hard with relief that this hadn't escalated into something horrible.

Well, unless being forced to beg Victoria for mercy and kiss her feet counted as something horrible. "Hmmm..." Max thought. " _Was_ it horrible...?" As she stood there, pondering that question, she was once again uncomfortably aware of how turned on she had become, despite (or perhaps even because of) her brief spell of terror.

The memory of kissing Victoria's feet flashed through Max's head and the same kind of pleasure welled within her as when she had walked outside naked, ogled and leered at by her classmates.

She looked down at the photo, at her blushing, smiling face. Then she thought about the fantasy she'd had afterwards when she'd been fingering herself to the idea of Victoria compounding her humiliation.

That was when an idea struck Max. It was a frightening one... But Hell, if it didn't work out, she could easily rewind time and come back to this moment. She was back in control now, able to put her powers to use for her advantage. That thought filled her up with confidence once more.

She gently placed the photo in her pocket and walked out of her room. Quietly she went across the hall to Victoria's door, knocking gently. When she answered she looked a little annoyed.

"What do you want, Max?" She asked, bluntly. Then her mouth twitched up in a mean grin. "I hope you're not here to kiss my feet  _again_ ."

"She doesn't know how close she is to the truth." Thought Max. Max took a deep breath and pulled the photo out of her pocket, handing it to Victoria. This seemed to take the other girl back a little.

"Max, I said I didn't want this." Victoria said, shortly. Her mean expression was softened by confusion or curiosity. Max was acting strangely.

"I know... But I want you to have it. Can we talk in private?" Max asked, perhaps a little more pleadingly than she'd meant to. Regardless, Victoria shrugged and let Max walk into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well...?" Victoria asked, arms folded, face neutral.

Max took another deep calming breath. She was nervous, even though she was in control again now. She supposed she was more nervous about rejection than about not being able to undo mistakes. "Confidence, Max." She thought to herself.

She'd decided before knocking on her door that directness was probably the best approach. She looked Victoria in the eyes and said "I liked it when you made me beg."

At hearing that, Victoria's eyebrows shot up in surprise. That was probably the last thing Victoria had ever expected Max to say.

"I liked it when you made me kiss your feet." Max continued. "I liked it for the same reason I... edited this photo. I like feeling exposed and humiliated. Well, sometimes I do. Like, when you did it to me  just now ." Said Max. She had been going for honesty but she was afraid she 'd started rambling. Victoria was giving Max a very strange look indeed. But Max didn't detect anger in that look, nor did she see disgust. Still, Victoria said nothing so Max continued, trying to fill the silence.

"So I wondered maybe, if you felt like it some time... I mean, if you enjoy pushing people around... Maybe you could- I mean  _we_ could do that kind of stuff... together..." Max finished lamely. Well, it wasn't elegant but it was direct. Annoyed as she was that she'd dropped the ball a little on her proposition, at least it was out in the open. Now all she had to do was wait for Victoria to respond.

Victoria moved forward slowly with that same funny look on her face. As she closed the distance she repeated Max's words back at her.

"You  _liked it_ when I made you beg?" She asked. She took another step. "You  _liked it_ when I made you kiss my feet? You actually  _enjoy_ being degraded like that?"

She was close to Max now, in her personal space. Max couldn't meet her eyes. She was blushing again. The way Victoria was throwing her words back in her face  was making her feel ridiculous.

"Well, Max. Y'know what?" Victoria asked sharply, her face level with Max's , getting into her personal space. Max closed her eyes, ready to rewind time and forget she'd ever made this stupid proposition to Victoria.

"What...?" Max asked, bracing herself for rejection.

"I like d it when I made you grovel." Victoria stated. Max's eyes shot open. "I like d it when I made you kiss my feet." Victoria continued. Max turned to look at Victoria. She was grinning wickedly , like a crocodile. "And I  _very much_ enjoy degrading you." Victoria finished. She plucked the photo from Max's hand.

"Get back on the floor." Victoria commanded.

Max was surprised at how quickly her body responded to the command. She knelt back down in front of Victoria. Victoria looked down at her. "I said  _on the floor_ , Max."

Max lowered herself even further, pressing herself into the carpet. Victoria raised one of her feet and placed it on Max's back, applying a little pressure but not pushing hard.

"So  _that's_ why you offered me the photo." Victoria said from her position above Max.  "You like it when I have the power." She inspected the photo. "Is this really your body, Max?"

"Yes." Replied Max from the floor. Being stepped on by Victoria was thrilling her more than she'd anticipated it would.

"It's nice." Victoria said. The compliment felt strange coming from her. "I like it. I think  I'll keep this picture." She said. "For my eyes only, of course." She added.

Victoria placed the picture in a bedside drawer before sitting in a chair, thoughtfully regarding Max, who had not moved from the floor.

"You can get up on your knees now, Max. Look at me." Max obeyed Victoria's command. She was blushing now, both from nervousness and elation. Victoria looked her in the eyes.

"Did it make you wet when I made you kiss my feet Max?" Victoria asked.

"Um... Y-yes..." Replied max. She realised that though she was still indeed wet, her mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Good. It made me wet too." Victoria uncrossed her legs, keeping them slightly apart. From her vantage point on the floor, Max could just see up Victoria's skirt enough to catch a glimpse of her panties. She had spoken truthfully. Max wet her lips.

"Obviously, something needs to be done about this fact." Victoria continued. "So I want you to go into your room. I want you to take off all your clothes. And I want you to send me one of your famous selfies. Something to occupy my thoughts for the evening." Victoria grinned. "And Max...? At least _try_ to look sexy."

Max nodded and got to her feet. She wandered back to her room on wobbly legs and began to strip. Once naked, she tried to think of a pose for the picture Victoria had asked for. She decided that since she'd already knelt so much that evening then  that was how she ought to present herself now.

H er phone buzzed in her hand and she looked at it. It was a message from Victoria. It read 'Tick-tock, Max.'

C ompelled by the instruction to hurry up, Max lowered herself to the floor, getting on her knees. With one hand she started to rub between her legs whilst with the other she positioned her phone.

The angle faced downwards a little so Victoria would still be looking down on her. As her finger teased her clit, she started snapping photos of herself. A lot of them were kind of wobbly, but eventually she took one she was kind of happy with. It was slightly askew as her hand was shaking when she took it, but it was clear enough.

Her body was on full display, much clearer and in greater detail than the other photo she'd given to Victoria. She felt a rush of embarrassment. This was the first time she'd taken a nude picture of herself for the express purpose of sending to someone else.

She sent it off swiftly, before she started overthinking the angle of the picture or the composition. She wasn't trying to win a photography competition here, that was an issue for her everyday life. Not her sex-life. Well, if this even counted as a sex-life.

She lay on her bed, waiting for Victoria's response. Eventually t he message came.

'V ery nice, Max.  This will do perfectly. Because I'm so satisfied with your work, I'm going to send you a picture which I'm sure will get you off.'

Max's heart jumped at the last sentence. Was she about to see Victoria naked? She had been prepared for the idea that Victoria would see  _her_ naked, but she hadn't considered that the reverse would also happen at some point until just now.

The excitement she felt at the idea caught her by surprise. She had known she liked being embarrassed and bossed around by Victoria and she had always known Victoria was attractive on a more objective level. But now she found that she was attracted to Victoria herself as well as the idea of Victoria bullying her.

A picture jumped into the text-chain and she eagerly cast her eye over it, hungry for a glimpse of Victoria's body.

Her hopes were dashed magnificently.

It was a picture of Victoria's foot. She had edited a sticker over it that looked like a kiss-mark, placing it where Max had kissed earlier. A message followed. 'Have a good night, Max."

Victoria was mocking her. Her hand drifted down to her pussy, rubbing it again as she stared at the picture she'd been sent.

She did not think of Victoria's foot, though. Instead she thought of earlier, when Victoria had broken into her room but she'd been the one who'd ended up begging for mercy. She thought of when Victoria had made Max lie on the floor so she could be stepped on like an ant.

Max's pace quickened.

She thought of Victoria in her room right now, probably masturbating to the picture Max had sent. Fingering herself to the idea that she could make Max strip naked and sent her lewd photos for her own pleasure. Creaming herself because she probably  _knew_ that Max would absolutely get herself whilst staring at the picture of Victoria's foot after all.

M ax curled her two middle fingers into her pussy whilst she rubbed her clit hard and fast. Her thoughts were a storm of confusion and lust and the only thing she could to about it was obey Victoria's command and cum.

Her stiffened as her orgasm rocked her body. Her supple legs stretched out and her toes curled in pleasure. Her mouth opened and a quiet, high-pitched little cry emerged.

"Fuck."

Max sighed, covering her eyes with her forearm as she lay back on the bed, relaxing. Giving Victoria so much power over her was a thrill, she couldn't deny it. But she also couldn't help but wonder what all this might amount to.

Her time powers had let her play in a world without consequence, to let her grow brave and bold. But now...? She had made a choice and she couldn't undo it. She could only hope it turned out well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special arrangement begins when Max receives some simple instructions from Victoria.

Max had received a text message from Victoria. It was a simple message with two instructions.

'Strip. Come to my room.'

Max had been waiting for something like this to happen since she had proposed her special arrangement to Victoria a few days prior.

She had completed the first task. She was naked in her room, waiting for a chance to complete the second task. Unfortunately there were people in the corridors outside her room, so she was forced to wait. 'Get caught by everyone else in the dorm' had not been part of the instructions.

Max kept cracking her door open and peeping out to see if the coast was clear. She could always rewind time if she got caught, but ultimately the process still involved waiting.

Eventually she got her chance. The corridors cleared, though the doors to some of the rooms were left open. But she'd have to move soon, otherwise Victoria might get impatient.

Max opened her door, quietly closing it behind her. She moved swiftly over to Victoria's door and knocked.

She waited. It was taking Victoria a long time to open the door. Long enough that Max started to get _very_ nervous indeed. She was covering herself with her hands, for whatever good that would do in protecting her modesty.

After what was likely a short amount of time but felt agonisingly long in Max's anxious head, she heard footsteps walking over to the door. Victoria didn't sound like she was in any hurry. She was tormenting Max before Max had even made it into her room.

When she did open the door, she leaned against the door frame, smiling at Max and appraising her naked body rather than letting Max pass.

"Good afternoon, Max." She said, leaning in the doorway. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes! Please!" Hissed Max, casting a glance around the corridor to make sure she hadn't been spotted.

Victoria finally stepped to one side, allowing Max to enter her room.

Max shot past her, sighing with relief. Victoria closed the door behind her slowly before following her into the room. Max collected herself and faced Victoria, grinning and embarrassed by her nude state.

She was still covering herself up with her hands.

"Lower your arms." Victoria commanded. Max hesitated but complied, moving her arms down to her sides, shyly. This was the first time she'd been naked in front of someone when she didn't plan to reverse time to make them forget about it.

"Don't cover yourself up in front of me. Whilst you're in this room, I want to be able to look at whatever part of you I choose." Victoria said.

She and Max has discussed boundaries and conditions for their arrangement previously to this. Consent, comfort, communication, all these important topics had been broached. Max had been grateful that Victoria had been so direct with her before this point. It meant that even when she acted imperious and demanding, Max knew she wouldn't go so far out of Max's comfort zone that things stopped being fun.

Even so, when she stood naked and bare in Victoria's space being leered at, Max felt a shiver run through her.

"In here, your body is mine." Victoria continued. "These tits are mine." Victoria reached out, pinching one of Max's nipples, making her wince a little. Victoria walked around behind Max. "This ass is mine." She slapped Max's butt. The sharp noise and pain made Max jump and she turned, facing Victoria again.

Surprisingly, Victoria leaned in and kissed Max briefly on the lips before whispering into her ear. "These lips are mine." Max then felt a hand move in between her legs as a curious finger ran along her pussy. " _These_ lips are mine, too." Victoria whispered again.

She went to sit at the chair by her desk, folding her arms as she inspected Max.

"You're here for my pleasure. You're here because the sight of your self-righteous hipster self grovelling in front of me made my pussy wet." Victoria grinned at the memory. "So why don't we pick up where we left off. Let's start this whole thing off by having you kiss my foot again. You'd like that, wouldn't you Max?"

"Yes." Max said quickly, her heart racing.

"Then what are you waiting for? Crawl, nerd."

Max sank to her knees and crawled towards Victoria who laughed openly at the sight. Her legs shook a little as she did so. She had fantasised about Victoria degrading her before, but when it happened in reality it felt so much more intense. The idea of putting herself in a position of such powerlessness in front of someone who only laughed at her humiliation with contempt was so... Arousing.

Max was already wet in the short time it took to crawl to Victoria and kiss her foot.

"Well done Max. You make quite a sight, crawling around on the floor like that. You can stand up now."

Max obeyed, standing up in front of Victoria. Victoria leaned forward in her chair, chin resting on one of her hands as she inspected Max's pussy and her obvious state of arousal. The intense scrutiny was tickling Max's exhibitionism kink and she bit her lip.

Victoria reached out and ran her hand between Max's legs, stroking at her wet opening softly, almost like she was curious or surprised.

"Wow. I knew you were depraved. But all I've made you do so far is _crawl_ . Are you really this easy? I knew underneath that shy, hipster exterior beat the heart of a little _slut_."

At the last word, Victoria's fingers curled into Max, stroking at the inner walls of her pussy. Max's hands clenched at her sides and she gasped with pleasure at the sudden invasion of her intimate area.

Victoria swirled her fingers around a little before removing them. Reclining in her chair, she ran her tongue over the tips of her fingers which were drenched in Max's wetness.

"Hmmm. _That's_ the taste of a true degenerate. Try it, Max. Tell me how you taste." She held out her fingers, wet with Max's juices and Victoria's saliva. Max leaned forward, taking the fingers into her mouth fully, sucking on them until they were clean.

She was getting used to the idea of simply obeying Victoria very quickly, letting the embarrassment wash over her without inhibition and being the degenerate Victoria said she was without dispute.

"It... It tastes good, Victoria." Max confirmed. "I like it."

"Oh really? Good. I'll let you have some more."

Victoria slid from the chair on to her knees in front of Max. Gripping Max firmly by the hips she pressed her mouth against Max's pussy, running her tongue from the bottom to the top in one long lick. The suddenness of the action caught Max off guard and as the sensation washed over her she couldn't help but moan, loudly.

Victoria rose from Max's crotch, standing up fully. She slapped one hand on Max's ass and the other on the back of Max's head, pulling Max close and into a deep, wet kiss. Victoria's tongue forced itself into Max's mouth bringing with it the juices of her own pussy, soaked with pleasure and anticipation.

Max was stunned. It just hit her that _this_ was her first kiss. It was nothing like what she'd envisioned as a child. But it was good.

Victoria pulled back from Max, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Max's mouth hung open. Amused, Victoria sat back down in her chair, observing the girl in front of her. Naked, soaked, slack-jawed. Victoria had to hand it to herself, she was doing _good_. She'd been a little nervous about this, uncertain of how to proceed, but Max's reactions were giving her all the encouragement she needed.

Victoria cleared her throat a little.

" _Ahem_. Earth to Maxine. Come in Max."

"Oh, what? Sorry, it's just... I wasn't expecting that."

"So I can see. Well, you definitely wont be expecting _this_ then."

Victoria retrieved an object from the desk drawer. A large, purple, penis-shaped object.

"You know what this is, right Max?" Victoria asked.

"A dildo." Max replied.

"Yes. A sex-toy. Like you, Max. Both you and this lump of silicone are here for the sole purpose of facilitating my pleasure." Victoria handed the dildo to Max. "I want you to lie on your back, spread your legs and fuck yourself with this." She said, bluntly.

After Victoria gave the command, she rose from her chair and removed her skirt so that she naked from the waist down. She had worn no underwear. Max gawked at her. This was her first time seeing another girl's pussy and she hadn't realised how much it would turn her on. The way the smooth, supple curves of Victoria's lower body emerged from beneath the hem of her shirt had entirely distracted Max from the instructions given to her.

Victoria had noticed that Max was gaping at her rather than following orders. She allowed Max this moment. To her knowledge, Max was a total novice in all areas of sex. She sat back down on the chair and spread her legs a little, giving Max a better view.

This set Max's pulse to racing even faster. Victoria looked so soft and pink and smooth...

"Max!"

Victoria's call to attention snapped Max out of her reverie.

"I gave you an instruction. _Start_ . _Fucking_ . _Yourself_." Victoria commanded, once more. She lowered a hand between her legs, but did not start pleasuring herself. Instead her eyes bored into Max's as she awaited obedience.

Max nodded and lay back on the floor. She spread her own legs open. Now that she knew she had to penetrate herself with the dildo, it's size seemed a little more intimidating.

"First rub yourself with the length of it before you put it in." Victoria commanded, as she began to stroke herself.

Max complied. As she stoked the outside of her pussy with the dildo it grew slick and wet with her juices.

"Good Max... Now, put it in as far as it will go." Said Victoria

Max pressed the tip at her opening and closed her eyes. She started to press the dildo into her. She was slick and aroused and so there was no pain or discomfort in the penetration, though she could not insert the full length of it. It must have been nearly a foot long.

Max briefly imagined what kind of huge, muscular, purple man this cock would belong to.

An image briefly popped into her head of herself lying beneath Thanos as he thrust into her, pressing the soft lips above his big chin to her neck.

Her eyes shot open. This was no time to entertain sexy nerd fantasies about Thanos. Not when her reality was so much more intense.

Victoria was leaning back in her chair like a king on a throne, stroking at herself leisurely. She'd found the way Max's face had subtly contorted as she'd started to fuck herself truly fascinating. The way her pretty mouth opened a little bit as a silent moan passed her lips. When Max's eyes snapped open Victoria smiled. Max must've been imagining of something good.

"Good girl, Max. Now keep going. Start slowly, though. Work up a rhythm."

Max complied, easing the dildo out of her before slipping it back in. With her other hand she rubbed at her clit. Soon she'd worked up a rhythm as Victoria had told her. It was a new feeling to Max, the sensation of being filled up so completely. Far different to just her fingers.

Her arousal grew, spurred on by Victoria who would compliment and insult her in turn, throwing Max's feelings into turmoil but stoking her passion like a flame.

"Oh my God, you're so fucking hot you dirty little slut. Imagine what our classmates would say if they could see what you were doing for me." Victoria called out.

Max's speed built up faster, the friction of the dildo within her and her fingers at her clit causing her breath to catch in her throat as she whimpered. This didn't go unnoticed by Victoria.

"Are you close, Max?"

"Y-yes!" Max cried out.

"Then stop." Victoria said, out of the blue. Max could not do so immediately. The sensation of her growing orgasm caused her to instinctively continue a little. It was only with a great force of will to obey Victoria that she reluctantly slowed to an eventual halt. It was frustrating but she tried not to let it show on her face.

She sat up and looked at Victoria. She was no longer sitting in her chair but had her back to Max as she retrieved something from her drawer.

"Get on the bed." Victoria ordered. Her tone was blunt, indicating she wanted swift obedience and no argument.

Max obeyed, reluctantly removing the dildo from herself and slowly rising to her feet. She lay on the bed, spreading her legs in anticipation that Victoria was not done with her yet. Well, less anticipation and more sincere hope. She was correct.

Victoria seemed to be putting on an item of clothing. Max watched as she slid her legs through straps, pulling them up and making sure they were firmly tightened around her round, full butt. When Victoria turned to face her, Max understood.

She was wearing a strap-on. Max realised Victoria had worked her up earlier because she planned on finishing Max herself.

"Already spread wide for me Max?" Victoria queried. "You horny little bitch. Bet you're mad at me for making you cut your playtime short like that. Well I told you earlier, your pussy is my property in here."

Max decided to encourage her. At this moment in time she was ready to agree that she was indeed a horny little bitch and she wanted nothing more than to cum.

"Please Victoria." She begged in a pleading tone of voice. "I want it so bad and I'm _so close_ , please!"

Victoria smiled wide like a devil, her false cock waggling as she stepped over to the bed. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the floor, her bra following suit soon afterwards. Then she climbed on the bed, positioning herself between Max's spread legs and above her awaiting pussy.

She grabbed Max's legs and hoisted them up, so that they were drawn up to Max's chest. Max's heart leapt and a little gasp escaped from her lips. This was how she liked to masturbate. This position was her favourite.

Aphrodite must have been whispering in Victoria's ear for her to have chosen this position.

"I liked that begging, Max. Lemme hear you whimper a little more..." Victoria asked.

"Please, Victoria!" Cried Max. Her begging was not acting or part of any role-play. Her pining, needy voice was coming from a place of genuine lust. "Fuck me, please, I wanna cum so bad!"

Victoria smiled down at Max, blushing, curled up and exposed, begging.

She thrust into Max's pussy, the motion of her hips sending the length of her cock deep into Max. It was not as long as the purple dildo but it was thick and big enough that it filled Max completely. Max's face broke into a smile as wide as Victoria's as her head tilted back in joy. As the sensations she'd been enjoying earlier resumed, so too did her orgasm resume building within her.

With Victoria fucking her and holding up both of her legs, Max's hands were free to roam her body, stroking over herself, teasing her hardening nipples and rubbing at her clit. Her mind was being bombarded by stimulation.

Victoria's mind was also ablaze at the sight of the girl beneath her, squirming in pleasure from the thrusting of Victoria's hips and the dominance of Victoria's presence. She felt strong like this, she felt powerful. She loved that feeling. The feeling of having such command over a person, to be able make them willingly weak. Victoria was drunk on this power and it was making her as flustered as Max.

Max looked up at Victoria, taking in sight of her thrusting hips and the way her tits jiggled with the motion, admiring the way her firm hands pressed into the soft flesh of Max's thighs as she held Max in a position of submission.

She tried to tell Victoria that she was at a point of no return, that she was cumming, but all that emerged from between her lips was a soft, drawn out "Oooooh" sound.

Max's orgasm rocked her body but Victoria did not stop thrusting, keeping the motion going to draw out the release of Max's built-up pleasure as she writhed and tensed up and moaned beneath Victoria. She only stopped when Max seemed to melt into the bed, panting, mindless and spent.

When she saw this, Victoria pulled out of Max and loosened her strap-on enough that she could indelicately shove her hand down the front to reach her pussy, riding her fingers to the sight of Max in a state of post-orgasmic ruination and utter defeat.

Max was dimly aware of Victoria cumming in the periphery of her senses. She was surprised at how ungraceful it sounded, a deep and guttural moaning. Max registered the noise as pretty hot, but she was not in a position to truly appreciate it. Her mind was blown.

After her own climax, Victoria flopped down on the bed next to Max, spooning her as she gained control of her heavy breathing.

"So, Max... What did you think... Of our first session...?" She asked, between panting breaths.

Max could only throw a weak thumbs-up gesture over her shoulder, making Victoria laugh, which made Max laugh in turn. She would later elaborate, saying how well it had gone and thanking Victoria for the experience.

For now, though, they both rested, certain in the knowledge that this special relationship they'd come up with would most definitely be an ongoing arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Thanos intrudes upon our private sexual fantasies. That's just a part of life and there's nothing we can do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a heads up that this chapter is focused predominantly around ass-play. It's nothing extreme, but I thought I'd mention it up-front because I know that this stuff isn't necessarily to everyone's personal taste.
> 
> I've uploaded the next chapter at the same time as this one, so if anyone does want to skip ahead, they're able to. Hope you enjoy!

Max and Victoria's special arrangement was a few weeks old. Max had been ordered around, insulted, spat on, spanked, objectified and rigorously fucked with numerous implements. Max was absolutely thrilled by the experience.  
  
She had even been made to suck Victoria's toes on one occasion. Victoria had instructed that all of their sessions would begin with Max kissing her feet as a reminder of Max's submission and on one occasion it had evolved into something more. It had been interesting, but neither girl was a foot-fetishist.  
  
Regardless, they were having fun.  
  
Max was lying on Victoria's bed, naked, waiting for her to get ready for whatever was about to occur. Eventually Victoria emerged from her bathroom.  
  
Max went to look over her shoulder at her.  
  
"Don't turn around." Victoria commanded. Max obeyed, dutifully. Giving in to Victoria's demands still gave her a little thrill of pleasure, even after they'd been doing this for a while.  
  
She felt Victoria climb up on to the bed behind her. Max couldn't see what she was wearing but she guessed it was long and hard.  
  
"I have a special surprise for you this time." Victoria said, running her hands along Max's back.  
  
"Thank you, Victoria." Max said. Victoria had asked Max to use her name instead of "mistress" or "master" or any other term. She liked to remind Max who was punishing her, who was dominating her, who was getting Max off.  
  
"Hmmm, you're welcome, Max. But you might not be thanking me in a moment. Now, get up on your knees."  
  
Max obeyed, gripping the top of the headboard and shifting up on to her knees on the bed.  
  
She felt Victoria's hand rub between her slightly separated legs, stroking at Max's pussy.  
  
"What a pretty sight. I'm a lucky girl to have such an obedient little servant like you who'll do whatever I tell her without a thought." Victoria crooned in an almost mocking tone.  
  
"Thank you, Victoria." Max repeated, accepting her barbed praise. She loved it when Victoria complimented her as much as when Victoria insulted her.  
  
Victoria just chuckled. She removed her hand from Max's groin and then gripped on to Max's butt, spreading her cheeks slightly. Max was surprised when she felt Victoria's warm breath on her backside and even more so when she felt Victoria's mouth make contact, kissing her gently. Then Victoria's warm, wet tongue lapped over Max's asshole, making her shiver. At one point it prodded at her, gently penetrating her briefly, lightly.  
  
Having so much attention paid to that area out of the blue like that made her feel exposed, self-conscious. It was embarrassing and Victoria knew it. She knew that, more than anything else, Max thrived on that sense of exposure and humiliation.  
  
Victoria removed her face from between Max's cheeks. She paused quietly for a moment.  
  
"Well Max? What do you say to me?" Victoria asked, sternly.  
  
"Th-thank you, Victoria!" Max stammered. She had understandably been caught off guard.  
  
"Thank you for what?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Thank you for... for licking me there, Victoria." Max asked. She was blushing now.  
  
"Licking you where Max?" Asked Victoria. Max could hear the glee in her teasing voice, she knew Victoria was smirking at her own attempts to deepen Max's humiliation.  
  
Max took a little breath. It still felt embarrassing to say these things.  
  
"Thank you for licking my asshole, Victoria." Said Max, feeling her blush deepen. She managed to avoid saying it through gritted teeth. It felt demeaning and in truth it deepened Max's arousal over the situation. It was why they played these games. Max got off from being exposed and made fun of. Victoria got off from exposing and making fun of her.  
  
"That's better." Victoria said. "I knew you'd be into ass-play you little slut."  
  
Victoria leaned back and moved off the bed, looking for something. Max wanted to turn around and check but she also knew not to disobey Victoria's orders. She had been told not to turn around, so she absolutely wouldn't.  
  
Victoria returned.  
  
"Hold still, Max..." She ordered.  
  
Max complied. She knew what was happening as soon as she'd heard that last command. Just as she'd suspected, a phone was soon put in front of her face. There upon the screen was a picture of her. Specifically, a picture of her ass and pussy on full, shameless display.  
  
"I think this one's going to be very popular, Max." Said Victoria. "How does it feel to know that all those little internet nerds are gonna be jacking off to your tight little holes?"  
  
"It feels embarrassing, Victoria." Said Max, truthfully. Victoria had come up with the idea of opening an anonymous account where she would post some very intimate pictures of Max online for anyone to see. Of course, Max's face was never included in the pictures. Privacy was an important stipulation when Max had agreed to this aspect of their play. Nobody would ever know it was Max in those pictures except her and Victoria.  
  
But it was still mortifying to see pictures of herself in compromising positions get hundreds of upvotes. The worst (and best) part was wandering across campus, thinking about whether any of her classmates had seen the pictures, whether anyone had jerked off to the sight of her. It made her nervous but was an undeniably thrilling thought.  
  
Victoria liked to encourage commenters to describe the things they did whilst looking at the pictures in very explicit terms. Max was sure that in a few days, Victoria would sit her down and make her read all the comments left on this new picture out loud. Read about all the strangers who came whilst drooling over her ass and pussy. Max couldn't wait.  
  
"Well, I suppose since you've behaved yourself and mostly remembered your manners, I can give you your treat. Would you enjoy a treat, Max?"  
  
Max nodded. "Yes, Victoria."  
  
"Then ask me. Ask me to give you my treat." Victoria responded.  
  
"Please give me your treat, Victoria." Asked Max. Once the words had left her mouth, she felt a little slap on one of her ass cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure...?" Asked Victoria, teasingly.  
  
Max took a breath. "Yes."  
  
Another slap bounced off her other cheek, harder this time.  
  
"Yes what?" Asked Victoria, rubbing the head of her strap-on over Max's asshole.  
  
"Yes, Victoria." Said Max. A little shiver of anticipation ran through her body.  
  
Victoria leaned forward, speaking into Max's ear. "Tell me if it's too uncomfortable." She whispered, breaking character momentarily. Max nodded in response.  
  
Victoria shifted back and grabbed a bottle of lube. Max heard the little wet sounds as Victoria slicked up her faux cock. Max gasped as the cold lube was then applied to her asshole and shivered as the tip of the strap-on was once again pressed gently against her.  
  
"Well, Max," Victoria said, "I'm ready when you are, but you have to tell me what you want me to do to you!"  
  
Max let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Please, Victoria. Please fuck my ass."  
  
As soon as she said it, Victoria began to move forward, slowly applying pressure until she penetrated Max, the smooth head of her cock slipping into Max's ass.  
  
She thrust forward, easing herself into the motion. Max groaned but did not object and Victoria pulled back out a little, then thrusted again. She started very slowly, working up to a gentle rhythm to allow Max to get used to the feeling. The most she'd ever taken anally was Victoria's thumb.  
  
It was a little uncomfortable at first but Victoria remained slow and gentle until the discomfort faded away. Max soon started to find the sensation interesting. It was combination of the familiar and unfamiliar. The feeling of Victoria's strap-on was well known to her, but it was currently in a hitherto unexplored area.  
  
She started pressing back into Victoria as she thrusted, a signal to Victoria that she could pick up speed, which Victoria eagerly responded to. Soon she was pounding Max at a far more enthusiastic pace as Max began to rub her clit.  
  
As they picked up pace, Max began to enjoy herself. Not just because it was a means for Victoria to dominate and subjugate her, she was enjoying the act itself. It was a strange feeling. It gave her an incredible feeling of fullness. Usually she couldn't take the full length of Victoria's big fake cock but now it slid into her in it's entirety with ease as Victoria's hips slapped against Max's butt.  
  
Max had sunk her face down into the pillows, moaning with pleasure as Victoria pounded her and she rubbed her pussy. Being on all fours as Victoria fucked her from behind wasn't a new experience to her, but this slight change made it feel new, like it was her first time all over again.  
  
The sight of Max enjoying herself pleased Victoria.  
  
"Good girl, Max." Victoria complimented. "You're doing well. Once you're all trained up maybe I'll ask some friends from the Vortex Club to join us. I'm sure they'd love to take a ride on you. Would you like that?"  
  
Max moaned back to Victoria. "Y-yes, Victoria."  
  
"Do you want a guy to do this to you with a real cock?" Victoria asked. "Take you from behind and fill up your tight little holes with his cum?"  
  
"Yes, Victoria!" Max cried out.  
  
"Well you'll just have to make do with me... For now at least." Sneered Victoria.  
  
She gave Max a slap on the ass as she pounded it. The sharpness of the pain blended with the pleasure, causing Max to let out an appreciative little half-cry, half-laugh.  
  
Victoria's hand slapped down on the soft flesh of Max's behind more, leaving pink little marks. She revelled in the power, the position she was in. Making haughty little Max Caulfield bend over and take it in the ass. Making her cry out with pleasure from it. Victoria was wet beneath her strap-on, working herself up into a wild state. She began taunting Max.  
  
"Did you know I used to watch you in the hallways? Watch that round little ass of yours bob as you walked? High-and-mighty hipster Max always putting on airs... I just wanted to bend you over and spank you."  
  
As she ended her sentence she brought her hand down on Max's rear again, eliciting another little cry from the girl skewered on the end of her cock. Max's cry was the only reply she received and Victoria knew that meant she was close. She leaned forward a little and continued.  
  
"But it's not like that now, is it? One day you just walked into my room and offered yourself up to me. Now your ass is mine. Now you'll not only do whatever I tell you, you'll like it as well. You like me fucking your ass so much that you're going to cum, aren't you Max? You dirty girl..."  
  
It was true. The bubbling, tingling sensation was rising within Max, the stimulation of Victoria's pounding and her words pushing her to the edge.  
  
Max's cries rose as a deep shudder ran through her body. She felt herself clenching as she came, felt herself tighten around the shaft of Victoria's strap-on. Lubed up as it was, it continued thrusting in and out of her whilst she came, though it soon slowed to a stop as Max's orgasm subsided.  
  
Max's face was crumpled into the pillows as she breathed heavily, her ass still raised up as Victoria remained deep inside her. Victoria wished, not for the first time, that her faux cock was real, flesh and blood and capable of feeling.  
  
She looked down at Max, dominated and subdued, and wondered what it would have been like to feel Max's warmth wrapped around her as she thrusted into her. Though she gained tremendous emotional satisfaction from penetrative sex, she wished she could gain equal, physical satisfaction from it also. She was worked up into an aroused frenzy and craved the release a cock would have given her if she'd had one.  
  
But no matter. Victoria would get off one way or another. She slowly, gently withdrew from Max  
  
Max flopped over on to her back and caught her breath. Her rear was a little sore but apart from that she felt very good.  
  
She hadn't expected to enjoy this experience to the extent that she had. It was probably the indignity which was giving her the most pleasure. Victoria choosing to fuck her ass over her pussy felt more domineering somehow, like it was a higher level of subjugation.  
  
Whilst Max was still dazed and thoughtful, Victoria straddled Max, positioning herself above her face. She had removed the strap-on and now knelt over Max, her legs either side of Max's head, ready to ride Max's tongue to orgasm.  
  
"Max..." She said, teasingly. "I think it's my turn now."  
  
She started to slowly lower herself onto Max's face, leaning back a little to line up her asshole with Max's mouth.  
  
"What do you say, Max?" She asked.  
  
Max opened her mouth to respond, but that was when Victoria pushed herself onto Max's face. She did so gently, not allowing her full weight to press down onto the girl beneath her. Max was taken aback but she was also obedient. She began lapping at Victoria's ass.  
  
"Good girl. Lick my asshole. I bet you'll love it."  
  
Max continued, alternating between lapping and swirling her tongue around. Once or twice she thrust her tongue out, penetrating Victoria slightly much to her apparent delight as it elicited satisfied moans from her.  
  
As she did this, Victoria rubbed between her legs, just as Max had done whilst Victoria had fucked her ass. The combined sensations of stroking herself and Max's licking after she'd gotten so aroused behind her strap-on caused Victoria to gasp and sigh with pleasure, her arousal growing swiftly  
  
Max was surprised at how enthusiastic Victoria seemed to be when it came to ass-play, she seemed to be revelling in her position of power more than usual. But then, Max was thoroughly enjoying herself as well, her masochistic mind was aflame.  
  
After all, she thrived on indignity.  
  
If someone had told her two months ago that she'd happily let Arcadia Bay's resident mean girl Victoria Chase sit on her face and sexually dominate and degrade her, she'd have laughed in their face. And yet, here they both were. Life was strange like that.  
  
Victoria looked over her shoulder, down into the eyes of the girl whose face she was sitting on. Those sweet doe eyes twinkled back at her as she licked out her ass. Victoria bit her lip.  
  
"How does it taste?" She asked, breathily.  
  
"You taste so fucking good, Victoria." Max replied, looking up at her. Hearing the words made Victoria's pulse quicken. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and letting the sensation wash over her.  
  
She felt good. Not just sexually but emotionally too. It was liberating to have Max to do these things with. A few weeks ago, the idea of being able to peg someone and indulge her fetish had been confined to the realms of her night-time fantasies. Most of her previous partners had been squeamish when even just Victoria's pinkie had gone for a wander towards their ass, let alone a dildo.  
  
But not Max. No matter what Victoria threw at her, Max took it in her stride.  
  
Victoria laughed a little, elated, as she began to feel herself getting close to orgasm.  
  
"I'm close, Max..." She said. "Keep going. Don't stop, keep doing what you're doing."  
  
Max obeyed, licking and teasing Victoria until the girl straddling her tensed up, her orgasm pulsing through her. Victoria let out a moan, not bothering to try and keep quiet. Her arched back slackened. Victoria released her white-knuckle grip on her headboard and de-straddled Max, flopping down on to the bed beside her, breathing with exertion.  
  
Without being prompted, Victoria wrapped her arms around Max, pulling her into an embrace as the two laid beside each other, naked and satisfied.  
  
Max had been surprised at the tenderness of Victoria's aftercare at first. A quiet calmness would wash over her after their sessions as she would hold Max close when they were done. It made her feel valued and cared for even after all the things Victoria said to her during their copulation.  
  
It wasn't that Max minded being insulted in this context, but it was nice to know that underneath the insults there was a bedrock of respect for her and the arrangement they had.  
  
Eventually, Victoria spoke.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
  
"I did, surprisingly." Max replied, honestly. She still felt a little sore, but she couldn't deny that the experience had been a pleasurable one.  
  
"All of it? There was nothing you were uncomfortable with?" Victoria continued.  
  
"All of it." Max confirmed.  
  
"Good, because I intend to do that again. Your ass is mine, Caulfield."  
  
Max chuckled a little.  
  
"I didn't realise you were so into butt stuff, Victoria."  
  
"Well it seems like you are too, Max. You literally just confirmed you enjoyed it all." Replied Victoria a little defensively, tightening her arms around Max a little.  
  
Max couldn't argue with her there.  
  
In short order the two untangled themselves from one another, moving from the bed to Victoria's shower.  
  
In the days that followed, Max would look over her shoulder whenever she passed Victoria in the hallway to see if she was checking out her ass.  
  
Max caught her doing it every time and it would always send a little shiver down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I just wanted to mention that this is the second of two chapters which I uploaded at the same time just in case anyone skipped the previous chapter without meaning to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, have fun!

"Well, Max, this is where you'll be staying during the party later on!" Victoria said, opening the door of the bathroom stall.  
  
Max looked into it. She was more than a little confused. Victoria had told her that she was going to come to the next Vortex Club party. Now she was supposed to spend the entire thing in a bathroom stall?  
  
"Okay... Um... Why?"  
  
"Astute question as always, Max." Victoria replied. She stepped in and then directed Max's attention to a hole in the stall at around crotch height.  
  
Realisation dawned on Max immediately.  
  
"You know what this is, Max?"  
  
"A glory hole." Max replied. Victoria nodded.  
  
"It is indeed. And I think you can guess who's going to be manning it tonight!" Victoria said, in a very pleased tone of voice. "It will be entirely anonymous, of course, the 'no peeking' rule has been made entirely clear to all party-goers. And there'll be this too!" Victoria produced a camera from her bag. "I wanna record it and see what kind of antics you get into!"  
  
"I don't know about antics, Victoria..." Max said, obviously apprehensive. "Seems like I'm mostly gonna be sitting around and then... Um... Sucking dick..."  
  
Max's nervousness did not go unnoticed by Victoria. She moved over to Max and looked the other girl in the eyes. She spoke candidly and directly to her nervous lover.  
  
"It's your call Max. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't do this then I wont hold it against you, there'll be no bad blood and I won't call off our arrangement. This was just an idea I had which I thought could be fun." She smiled at Max. "No pressure."  
  
Max smiled back, still nervous.  
  
"I'm not opposed to it, necessarily..." Max said. "In fact it sounds kind of exciting. I dunno, I'm just nervous. It's opening what we have up to other people. Even anonymously, there's kind of a risk factor here."  
  
Victoria nodded.  
  
"If you wanna wait, there'll always be other parties, Max. But if you do wanna do it tonight then everyone knows the rules. Hell, they're written on the wall of the next stall over. No peeking allowed, be respectful, they have to stop or leave or wear a condom if you ask and you can plug up the hole and stop at any point. And I'll be staying close by to make sure it all stays above board." Said Victoria, reassuringly. "This isn't the first time there's been something like this at a Vortex Club party."  
  
Max considered the idea for a moment. She'd known there'd be risk when she got into this whole arrangement. Besides, Victoria's straightforwardness in discussing boundaries was a great reassurance to her. At this point in their relationship, Max believed the other girl's trustworthiness. She smiled and nodded at Victoria.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Victoria smiled and clapped her hands together. She was going to get a kick out of this whole scenario, Max could tell, she was practically bouncing up and down.  
  
"Oh, Victoria... Do you have any tips on giving blowjobs...?" Max asked. "I've never done one before..."  
  
Victoria grinned at her.

"I'll put on my strap-on and can give you some pointers first-hand." She replied. "Let's go back to my room."  
  


* * *

  
Day had faded into night and Max sat in the stall as the party went on outside the walls of the bathroom. She'd brought a book to read whilst she waited for something to occur.  
  
Max looked at the hole, open and waiting. There was graffiti around it, an arrow pointing to the hole, proclaiming it to be a "hole to another universe". She imagined a penis popping through and the expectations it's owner would have of her.  
  
Victoria had given her some tips on what and what not to do with a cock. True to her word she had made Max practise on her whilst she wore the strap-on. But even so, Max was nervous to try it for real.  
  
However... She was excited too. This kind of situation fulfilled a lot of her sexual preferences. The performative, exhibitionist aspect added by the camera recording, the position of subservience, the fact that Victoria had placed her here, told her to kneel and suck strangers' cocks.  
  
"I wanna see you swallow, Max. Spitters are quitters." She'd said before she closed the door on Max just before the party began.  
  
She heard the door to the bathroom opening, followed by the door to the stall next to her. She heard someone on the other side of the wall fumbling with a belt and their jeans. As they did so they called out.  
  
"Uh, hello in there!"  
  
Then she heard jeans being lowered, followed by the rustle of boxers.  
  
"This is it." Max thought. She slipped off the toilet seat and knelt in front of the hole. As she did so, she came face to face with a cock as it was thrust through the hole.  
  
As it stood there, erect and waiting for her attentions, she couldn't help but go a little red, even if she couldn't see it's owner and they couldn't see her.  
  
It wasn't just the first time she was seeing a dick in person, it was the first time she was seeing anyone other than Victoria in a sexual context. The fact that this was a total stranger who she was about to suck in a bathroom stall only made the experience seem stranger... But admittedly, more alluring also.  
  
She took a moment to appraise it. It seemed big, though not quite the size of Victoria's strap-on, nor as straight and symmetrical.  
  
She reached out and took it gingerly. It was very warm in her fingers and twitched at her touch. She squeezed it gently and felt the surprising hardness of it. Even after practising with Victoria's toys, the anatomy felt so strange and alien to her.  
  
She took a deep breath, preparing herself. Her heart was racing and she felt the surging heat from the blush on her face.  
  
Max gripped the cock gently and firmly at the base and placed the tip against her lips in a soft kiss, which brought forth a gasp cock's owner. The head was soft and spongy and had a slightly musky smell, though not in a bad, unwashed way.  
  
She lightly flicked the tip with her tongue, eliciting more happy noises from the cock's owner as she licked it. It was oddly tasteless, just a little salty. She hadn't really known what she expected, but at least it wasn't unpleasant.  
  
She opened her mouth and allowed the head of the cock inside. As she did so she ran her tongue around the head of the penis a few times before lapping at the underside where it was most sensitive. The feel of it in her mouth was kind of pleasant, smooth like Victoria's toys, but warmer and softer.  
  
As she sucked, Max slipped her other hand down the front of her jeans, stroking herself lightly over the fabric of her panties. She wasn't aiming to get off, but pleasuring herself whilst she pleasured someone else felt nice. Plus, Victoria would enjoy seeing Max do so when she watched the footage back.  
  
She could picture Victoria now, watching the footage back with glee. She'd probably make Max watch with her.  
  
Max increased the pace of her blowjob, bobbing her head forward and backwards rhythmically for a while before backing off and jerking the cock with her hands after it was wet with her saliva, gliding along it's length from the base to the head as Victoria had shown her.   
  
She felt good as she alternated between jerking and sucking the stranger. It was like when she was servicing Victoria, the act of giving pleasure made her feel sexy, desirable.  
  
Not long after she'd started her blowjob she heard a loud gasp on the other side of the stall and felt the cock judder and thrust a little. Without any warning and before she realised what was happening, it twitched in her hand and started spurting cum onto her face.  
  
She'd been unprepared for this and from the sounds of surprise she heard, so had the person this cock belonged to.  
  
Her face scrunched up into a scowl underneath the hot cum and she released the penis as the premature orgasm ebbed to a stop.  
  
She heard a hasty apology and thanks from the other side of the wall as the guy hurried out, obviously embarrassed.  
  
Max was a little disappointed that her first blowjob had ended like that. She supposed that maybe it suggested she had a natural talent at oral sex, but even so, it had ended just as she was getting into it.  
  
Still... Inside her, there was always that aspect of her which thrived on degradation. As much as she wished the experience could've lasted longer, she had to admit that the feeling of being used for pleasure, jizzed on and disposed of... The indignation of it made her pulse quicken. She was not discouraged, despite her annoyance. She was ready for more.  
  
She turned to the camera, pouted and gave a big theatrical thumbs down. She was sure Victoria was going to love seeing her get used like that.  
  
Max removed her hand from her crotch and grabbed some toilet paper, cleaning herself up. With any luck, someone else would be in soon who would be a little more verbal about when they were at their limit.  
  


* * *

  
Max didn't have to wait too long before someone else came into the stall. As soon as she heard the door of the bathroom swing open and closed she knelt on the floor, ready to receive.  
  
The next cock thrust through the hole and into her face wasn't as big as the other one, but as she wrapped her hand around it she realised it had more girth. As she'd hoped, this person was more vocal than the last as well, even if his vocabulary did seem limited to repetitions of "oh yeah" and "suck it, baby".  
  
She didn't mind that, though. She was pretty sure this guy would telegraph when he was going to cum at least and his enthusiasm was endearing if a little goofy.  
  
She repeated the motions she'd done before, lapping and swirling her tongue around the head of the penis, taking it into her mouth fully and stroking the length of it with her hand. This cock was of a size where she could take the entire length into her mouth without gagging, much to the delight of it's owner.  
  
She tried one trick Victoria had showed her of slapping the sensitive underside

of the head against the flat of her tongue. She looked into the camera as she did this, before returning to the blowjob.  
  
The feel of it filling her mouth was deeply satisfying to her as she teased her pussy, rubbing it in time to the motions of her head bobbing on the cock.  
  
Obviously, it was deeply satisfying to her partner too, as It did not take long before he informed her that he was going to ejaculate in his usual eloquence.  
  
"Oh my God, babe, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so hard."  
  
Max made sure the cock was inside her mouth this time. Soon enough his cock started to twitch, his hips bucking forward against the wall between them as he sprayed the inside of Max's mouth with his cum, filling her mouth in hot bursts. Her eyes widened as the sensation of it caught her by surprise but she kept sucking and pumping the shaft, intent on making the most of his release until his orgasm ended and the cock was withdrawn from her mouth and the glory hole.  
  
"Oh my God, that was so fucking good, babe, thank you."  
  
Max considered the gift her partner had left behind in her mouth. The cum was thick and gooey and surprising in it's taste, slightly salty and slightly bitter.  
  
Victoria had told her that the texture and taste would be weird at first. Even so, Victoria had given Max an instruction.  
  
"I wanna see you swallow, Max"  
  
As her pleased patron left, Max turned to face the camera. She looked directly into the camera and obediently swallowed. Then she grinned to the camera, giving a thumbs-up.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  


* * *

  
The party sounded like it was winding down outside and ready to move to a new location. That would be her cue to leave fairly soon.  
  
In some ways, she was glad that she hadn't been kept too busy tonight. She'd had fun, but this was all still new and could probably have gotten overwhelming if there had been too many people.  
  
She heard the door to the bathroom opening again and decided that she was up for a third and final round. She knelt in front of the hole again, anticipating another party boy. What she heard instead surprised her. The voice which called out was feminine.  
  
"Um... Hey in there! Listen, I don't have a cock, but if you're cool with that then we could fool around if you wanna. No pressure. Uh... Knock on the wall once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'."  
  
The voice sounded kinda familiar, but Max couldn't place it. She shrugged. Probably just someone she'd heard around the academy. She knocked once on the wall.  
  
"Awesome. So uh... I guess press your pussy up against the hole...?" The voice called out.  
  
Oh. She wanted to finger Max. Max had assumed it would be the other way around, but she didn't have an issue with this. She stood, dropping her jeans and panties to her ankles. She turned, lining herself up with the glory hole and bent over, pressing herself against it whilst pushing her hands against the opposite wall of the stall to steady herself.  
  
This whole experience felt even weirder now that she was the one anonymously exposing herself to a stranger. It was like the feeling Max got when Victoria posted pictures of her naked body to the internet, but even more intense. Just inches away from her, an anonymous stranger was scrutinising her most intimate area. She could almost feel the stranger's warm breath upon her.  
  
"Wow, cute. And you're already sorta wet, too. You been having a lot of fun tonight?"  
  
Max grinned and knocked once on the side of the stall. The girl on the other side laughed.  
  
"Well that's good to hear. Here's hoping you enjoy this too."  
  
Max felt fingers gently exploring the opening of her pussy. Max closed her eyes and kept her breathing steady. Her experiences sucking off strangers had made her horny and it wouldn't be hard for this new stranger to get her off.  
  
As much as Max would enjoy that, she was worried crying out in pleasure might cause the stranger identify her from her voice.  
  
As if to underline that fear, the stranger's fingers curled insider her, stroking the inner walls of her pussy in a come-hither motion. Max stifled a gasp as arousal rushed through her.  
  
She allowed the fingering to continue for a little while before mustering the willpower to pull herself away. After all, she was here to serve, not receive.  
  
"Oh, okay. You want to stop?" The voice called out, a mote of concern entering it.  
  
Max knocked twice. She definitely didn't want to stop.  
  
"Oh! So you wanna do me instead?" The voice asked, in a playful tone of voice, the element of nervousness vanishing.  
  
Max knocked once.  
  
"Awesome. Hold on..."  
  
Max heard the sound of a belt being undone and rustling clothes before a wet, pink pussy was pressed up against the hole. It was an inviting sight and for the third time that night, Max felt a little stunned as her heartbeat quickened.  
  
She spread the girl's lips a little with her fingers and tentatively licked her, eliciting a satisfied sigh. The stranger tasted salty and a little sweet and Max shivered as she savoured the moment.  
  
Max began to rub her, teasing her clit before slowly inserting her own fingers into the girl, copying the motions she had used on Max moments before, enjoying the oohs and aahs which emerged from the girl's mouth.  
  
It was a little trickier to pleasure the stranger with her mouth due to the wall of the bathroom stall, but the glory hole was of sufficient size that it could be done.  
  
She flicked and circled her tongue around the girl's clit before lapping and sucking at it, alternating between the actions and working herself into a rhythm. It wasn't long before the stranger's sighs to turn to moans as Max ate her pussy greedily, shamelessly pressing her face against the hole and into the stranger's intimate region.  
  
Once cocks were removed from the equation, this was an area Max had more experience in thanks to her time with Victoria.  
  
The girl swiftly began to reach her climax. If she was anything like Max then the thrill of the situation would have added greatly to her arousal. Her moans rose in pitch, becoming higher and needier. Max felt the girl shiver against the wall of the stall as she came, her body trembling.  
  
Max continued to lick and suck at the girl as she orgasmed and continued even after her trembling had ceased. It was a trait she'd picked up after spending time with Victoria, an element of her submissive nature which kicked in even when Victoria wasn't around. She was here to serve and would try to extend her partner's pleasure for as long as she could.  
  
The girl eventually pulled away and began to redress herself. She didn't leave immediately.  
  
"Wow... That was actually amazing. Thank you. You're really good at that. Do you get a lot of practice?"  
  
Max knocked once. Victoria definitely kept her busy.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Well, if you're gonna be at more of these parties then I gotta start turning up more often. Catch you next time."  
  
Max heard the stall door open and heard the mystery girl leaving.  
  
The moment she heard the bathroom door swing shut she thrust her hand down the front of her panties, now sodden with her own wetness. As she curled her fingers inside herself she thought of the three strangers, how she'd unquestioningly served them, Victoria's obedient little slut.  
  
She thought of the cocks she'd sucked, how their warmth and hardness had filled her mouth, how she'd made them give her their hot, sticky cum, spraying it on her, in her. She thought of the girl who'd just left, the sweetness both of her attitude and her pussy lingering in Max's mind and on her tongue. She thought of Victoria, who she knew would gain as much pleasure from this as the three strangers.  
  
Max came in short order, quivering on the floor of the stall as all the sensations and nerves and excitement the night had produced coursed through her in one rushing release.  
  
She didn't need to wait long before Victoria texted her the all-clear for her to leave the bathroom stall. She went back to her room and collapsed on to her bed, falling into the dreamless slumber of the exhausted and the content.  
  


* * *

  
Max received Victoria's further instructions via text the day after the party.  
  
 _Send the footage and come watch it with me._  
  
When Max walked into Victoria's room, she was already lying in bed opening the glory hole footage Max had sent her minutes before. Her skirt was unceremoniously hiked up and her free hand rubbed at her crotch over her panties as she eyed the footage, her face a combination of arousal and glee.  
  
Max walked over to the bed and lay beside her wordlessly. Her face was reddening a little. How was it, after all she and Victoria had done together, that she still found situations to blush at? She'd thought that she'd run out of shame by now, but apparently her supply was limitless.  
  
Victoria opened the footage and started skimming through the parts where Max was waiting. Max remained silent, not speaking until she was spoken to. But her hand slipped down to the front of Victoria's panties to rub her whilst Victoria busied herself with her laptop.  
  
Max continued to subserviently finger Victoria as they watched the footage together.  
  
Victoria hummed in appreciation as she watched, a noise which turned to laughter as she watched Max's first partner orgasm without warning.  
  
"Good job Max, looks like he was very happy with you!" She said teasingly.  
  
On seeing Max pout and give a thumbs down she laughed again, genuine laugher rather than the mocking laughter she'd let out just before. Max could only blush deeper, not just because she was watching herself get used for pleasure but because of how goofy she acted on camera. But Victoria seemed to appreciate it.  
  
"That was pretty rude of him, cumming on you like that without any warning. Maybe you were just too much for the poor boy to handle." Victoria said, in an almost conciliatory tone. "But you took the money-shot well though, Max."  
  
When she skipped ahead to the next

man, her face broke into another wide, gleeful smile.  
  
"You're doing well Max." She commented without taking her eyes off the screen. "You're a quick learner!"  
  
Max smiled, appreciative of the compliment.  
  
"I was just doing what you told me to." Max replied.  
  
"That's a good rule for all situations, Max. Always do what Victoria tells you." Victoria agreed.  
  
As she watched on, Victoria seemed to lose herself in the footage and the pleasure Max was providing her. The arm she had wrapped around Max squeezed her tighter as she reached her climax.  
  
When the cock on screen began to cum into Max's mouth, so to did Victoria, gasping and clenching around Max's fingers curled inside her.  
  
"You slut!" Victoria cried out in exhilaration as she came. Max couldn't tell who that insult was aimed at, the little Max on the screen swallowing the stranger's cum or the big max in the bed fingering Victoria.  
  
Victoria settled back into the pillows of her bed, a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"You did a great job Max. Seeing that made me wish I had a cock of my own for you to suck on, especially now I know how talented you are."  
  
Max grinned. She had to admit, she liked watching back this amateur porn she'd inadvertently produced for Victoria's viewing pleasure. She leaned forward to skip ahead to the third person to use the glory hole.  
  
Victoria raised her head to look back at the screen. When she saw Max stand and slip her jeans and panties down, her hand shot over her mouth in surprise and she sat bolt upright in bed, leaning forward in anticipation. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw Max press herself against the hole.  
  
"Oh my God... Max, did you let a guy fuck you?!" Victoria exclaimed, that same gleeful smile spreading back across her face. She had grabbed Max's hand and was squeezing it tightly  
  
"What? Oh, no, I didn't, it wasn't a guy the third time, it was a girl and she wanted to, uh... Give before she received... Sorry." Max explained. Victoria did not seem disappointed.  
  
"Caulfield! So bold of you, offering yourself up like that! There's no need to be sorry, there's plenty of time to get you dicked down..." Victoria said, her attention once again focused on the screen.  
  
As they watched, the thought at the back of Max's mind that the third person sounded familiar came to the forefront once again.  
  
"Hey, this third person sounded familiar but I can't place her voice. Would it... Be okay for you to tell me who it was?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely." Victoria replied distractedly, her attention focused by the sight of Max eating out the stranger. "Um... I think it was probably Chloe Price. She comes to Vortex Club parties sometimes and I saw her sneaking off somewhere at the end. Guess I know where she went now..."  
  
Chloe Price.  
  
Max froze upon hearing the name. Chloe Price as in her childhood best friend...? Surely not...  
  
Max's mind flashed back to the feeling of the stranger's fingers as they'd gently stroked her and inflamed her passions.  
  
Chloe's fingers.  
  
Her mind flashed back to when she'd licked the stranger's sweet pussy sucked on her clit until she came.  
  
Chloe's pussy.  
  
The thought of it made Max feel hot and bothered in a way that felt very strange. It wasn't the smouldering of her libido or the burning of humiliation, feelings she was used to. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it brought a sense of restlessness to Max. Her memories of Chloe were all of fun childhood games and adventures. trying to reconcile those innocent memories with the fresher memory of getting fingered through a hole in a bathroom stall felt... Weird as hell.  
  
Maybe it was the universe's way of telling her to reconnect with her old friend Chloe.  
  
"You still there, Max?"  
  
Victoria's voice cut through Max's fugue state.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, sorry, yeah. Just got lost in my thought's there..."  
  
"You okay...?" Victoria asked, a mote of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, definitely! Just got lost myself in a moment there!" Max said, with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Oh really?" Victoria said, slyly. "Well maybe this will help you focus..." Her hand slipped down to Max's jeans, unzipping them so her hand could slip down the front.  
  
As Victoria began to stroke at her, Max found her mind drifting out of the past and back into the pleasurable present.  
  
She should go and see Chloe... That was definitely something she would do... But it could definitely wait until Victoria was done with her.


End file.
